Catto 1 The war
by NarutoTheHero78
Summary: No spoilers no but there is another one
1. Chapter 1 the war

-Josiah journaling-

Why do we have to journal i think as shes explaining why so I start writing but as I start writing everything became real so i drew Catto god of all Cats So he came to life and he walks over to me and says Join us So i say what do you mean by join us so he starts telling me the story of why. long long ago like very very long ago The Cats and the Dogs lived in harmony until one day catto and doggo went to lunch together and doggo forgot his food so i went to get him something and when I came back my sandwich was gone so i told him that i went to get him something and he didn't care so i declared war and so now here we are still at war but now they have better technology and we do 2 but we don't know how to use it so we need you to help us so will you help he says so i say yes i will help so here we are: now we can start :3

-Journaling-

Aug 26 2022

its been 3 years since i joined the fight

The dogs are pretty smart but not smart enough. Commander catto come in im right here kid good i say im in their base almost to the terminal where they have the prisoners im only 3 blocks away roger he says -3 days later-

Commander catto come in no response commander! I hear voice its doggo hes captured the commander oh no i say so i teleport to earth i teleport to my friends jacob and Addison and I tell them the story long story short they don't believe me so i teleport them with me and they say there going to help s0 i say good and they say so what's the plan and i say so we are going to infiltrate their base and then sneak up on them and attack then I'll rescue commander catto then jacob you sneak up on doggo and eliminate him got it guys Addison: got it Jacob: so4nds g00d k go go gooooo

-5 days later-

-journaling-

It's been 3 days since we rescued commander Catto But were still in war

-2 days L8er-

The war is over at last i say we lost a few but most importantly jacob for your bravery before you died your memorial will be made of diamond and gold: you will be missed

-4 years later-

It's been 4 years with no sign of my friend addison where did she go to then suddenly I hear footsteps and think oh no i left the teleporter with her then out of nowhere I see…

COntinue to chapter 2 to find out ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 the scream

I see a dark silhouette following her so i call out to her no response other than you'll join soon don't even try "dammit" i think so i start to look for the revival potion to bring back Jacob

-20 minutes later-

I got it the revival potion now i need to go get jacob revived

-15 minutes later-

Ok im here now to revive him

-After the revival-

Jacob you alright Jacob: yeah im ok Josiah

Good i say Jacob: wh3res Addison i don't know i saw a dark silhouette following her i say and whenever i call i just here you'll join her soon so don't even try and i don't understand but i put a tracking chip on the ship so i know where shes heading shes heading to the dark dimension Jacob: Oh no i know im scared 2 i say Jacob: but how are we supposed to get to the dark dimension i have a spare teleporter i say Jacob: 0k good lets go- hold on i say i need to charge it unless you have some quadruple A batteries Jacob: actually I do- ok that's good i didn't want to have to wait 14 days for it to charge Jacob: ok now i have to go get them let's go ok i say

-20 minutes later-

Jacob: ok i got the batteries good i say let's go

-1 hour later-

Ok were here jacob jacob? Jacob: ugh I hate teleporting I don't fricken care jacob we got to save her

-3 years later-

Jacob comin Jacob: im here Josiah don't worry how old are you now Jacob i aint worried your 19 and im 18 lol now we need to save her

-2 weeks L8er-

Jacob i got her Jacob: roger that

-2 months Later-

Addison: where am i Jacob! Josiah! what r u doing here last i remember i was sleeping how long was I asleep a good 6years but you weren't sleeping you were being controlled by this dark silhouette and everytime i called they said you'll join doon so don't even try Addison: oh Jacob: yeah but me and Josiah saved you and here you are Addison but wai- oh no watch out Josiah huh crashhhhhhhhhh

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3 The silouhette

Crashhhhhhhhh Jacob: oh no Addison: *gasps*

Dark silhouette: you were just a distraction now i have the real target your leader Josiah Jacob: noooo we won't let you take him Addison: nah you can have him he's friggin annoying so eh just take him Jacob: wth Addison you're just gonna let the silhouette take Josiah Addison: yeah he was really annoying Jacob: yeah but he was our friend Addison: yeah your right he is Dark silhouette: to late *leaves by using shunshin from naruto* Addison you have to admit it is pretty nice to not have him around Jacob: yeah but we do need to save him he might be 18 but i mean he really likes to sleep so he's not gonna wake up and then the dark silhouette is just gonna kill him Addison: yeah i guess you're right Jacob: good now let's go save Josiah Yeah

Josiah *Sleeping still* silhouette: *being really angry because he won't wake up from after teh crash* Josiah *finally freakin wakes up*

Dark silhouette: oh good you're awake Josiah: yeah i am but did you have to kidnap me neil Dark silhouette: *takes off the cloak of invis like a fricken boss* I mean it was fun scaring your friends though Josiah Josiah: IKR XD Neil: we should probably tell them the truth Josiah Josiah: but why tho Neil: cause otherwise they're gonna think I kidnapped you: Jacob and Addison: *Uses a teleporter cause there boomers an josiah likes anime* Josiah: oh no there tping Cause there boomers and they don't know how to shunshin cause were cool Josiah and neil: *uses shunshin like a fricken godddd* jacob and addison: where did they go oh look a note by Josiah *reads it* *gets really angry because it was a prank jacob and addison *leaves*

-30 minutes later-

Neil and josiah: whoo what a rush Josiah: yeah it was but i don't think there happy with us Neil: yeah lets go check on them but first dance party er er errrrrr er er er err er ere rererere erer er er er er er er er er er er ererrrrreerere Neil: *makes pigeon noises* ok its time to go Josiah Josiah: yeah lets go

-1 hr later-

Josiah and neil: *shunshin there* addison and jacob: i cant believe it was a prank we need to get them back Then out of nowhere someone appeared behind them and

-To be continued-

New chapter soon please read and review


End file.
